


What's done cannot be undone

by bbansarii



Series: Cross Road [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 单独给CR本篇里没啥戏分的召黑开的篇，其余全员打酱油，缓慢更新中





	1. Chapter 1

**（1）**

“你会为我做任何事吗？”

这个问题来的太突然，召唤甚至没能在第一时间意识到自己是言语选择的听众。

“我以为你最近不想和我说话？”他低头玩了一下自己的手指。黑魔一直让他捉摸不透，这个人起先不怎么愿意搭理他，等他握紧了拳头下定决心怎么也要捂热这块从极北挖回来放着的石头，才发现人家就算是石头，也是如假包换从乌尔达哈的滚烫黄沙里刨出来的——还是黑麻麻的一块，吸热性极其优越，他手还没挨到就能烫掉块皮。

黑魔当时说的话，召唤尽管从心底不太想记得，但也还是一点儿没忘。

**“朋友？”黑魔挑了挑眉。他露着脸，两只眼睛是很奇异的颜色，像是什么召唤说不上名字的宝石。**

**召唤点了点头，他还没发现自己正在不自觉地盯着黑魔的脸看；那确实是张特别好看的脸。“对啊，”他抓起了黑魔的右手，用两只手握住了，“你有不开心的事都可以和我说，需要帮助的时候我也会第一个赶到，怎么样？”**

**“我什么都不需要为你做？”**

**“对啊。”**

**黑魔反过来抓紧了他的手。那只手的手心滚烫，手指像牢笼一样困住了他的。“只是我一个人的朋友？”**

**召唤拧起了眉头。他本能地抽了一下手，但没能真的抽开，只能在黑魔富于压迫感的视线下迟疑地摇头。**

**“不应该是那样的吧？”**

**“不能吗？”**

**“虽然没有实践过，但我可是做过很多书面研究的！”**

**黑魔看上去面无表情。关于中立状态的神情，和人类的面部结构有关；和一同长大的骑士刚好相反的是，黑魔的原始预设表情有那么一点坠着嘴角，他唇线又生得刻薄，看着就是不怎么高兴的一张脸——也就是说如果他看起来面无表情，那就说明他已经是在微笑了。**

**面无表情地微笑着的黑魔说：“不能是我一个人的东西我不需要。我只想要忠诚的，只属于我的，独一份的私有财产，你觉得你能给我吗？”**

**召唤的冷汗瞬间爬满了后背。黑魔的手滚烫得能粘下他一层皮来，但他还是咬着牙摇头：“不行。就算你长着我最喜欢的类型的脸，我也不能背叛我对理想中的友情的追求！”**

他读过的书比见过的人类多，但这不妨碍他执着于践行他的理想——让更多更多的人体会到他一直渴望但不曾经历的，拥有友人的快乐。

而显然黑魔始终没能理解他的这个理想。召唤不太确定黑魔当时的情绪反应是什么，他仔细地观察那张脸，试图从研究过的书本理论里找出一条来解释，但黑魔的脸他怎么看脑子里都只能冒出“好看”两个字。

他只能猜测黑魔应该是生气了——人类在要求被拒绝时通常会表现出的情绪反应，但黑魔比起原先，不再用衣领和帽子遮挡脸部的时间变多了，而召唤依然不能为此找到一个原因。

“你对我进行了错误的揣测。”黑魔说。他朝召唤伸出手，而召唤就像看到火钳一样本能地朝后缩起了身体，“和你交谈，毫无疑问是令人愉快的。”

召唤的眼睛就像是被点亮了。“你是说……”让别人感到了快乐——他离他的理想又进了一步不是吗？

“你的理想很有趣。”黑魔的手掌心朝上地等在那里，然后在召唤热切地伸手回应时再次紧紧地扣住了对方的手腕，“我从未听过这么理想化的理想，这很新鲜，以至于让我想要……碾碎它，然后用更优越的来取代它的位置。”

果然是一双能搓出火四的手，这是召唤此时脑内唯一的想法。“我不明白，你想要我只做你一个人的朋友，怎么会比我想让大家都感到快乐的理想更好？”

“如果能只属于我，为什么不比分给其他人更好？”

“但这太自私了！”召唤差点被这理所当然的语气吓得破了音，“你想想看，就好比……忍者他很喜欢吃东西，对吧？但他也不会否定大家一起吃饭要比一个人吃更开心，对吗？”

黑魔突兀地收回了手，他的袍袖在重力的作用下遮住了垂下的手指，像是深色的绸缎落在被长久把玩得极其光润的白玉上。“你又问过他的想法吗？你只是这样认为罢了，但你喋喋不休地说着你理想化的理论时的样子，很有趣。”他抄起手，肉眼可见的明显笑容在脸上缓缓地裂开，“不妨直接告诉你，如果一个东西很有趣但又不能属于我，那么它最大的价值就在于被我踩碎的时候发出的声音——非常动听。”


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

“他不是坏人。”骑士说，正如先前提过的与黑魔相反，骑士处于中立状态的神情看上去也衔着一点点笑，在各种场合都极具安抚效力，“他只是不能理解分享的乐趣。”他的视线控制不住地往召唤被肩上的装饰性突起挂住的辫子那里飘，像是在忍住不要伸手帮忙摘下来。

“但你们还是朋友？”

“当然。”骑士点了点头，“我们是一起长大的。”

如果召唤没那么专注于发掘自己的记忆库而是看一眼骑士的话，就会发现对方看自己的眼神里有那么一丝不符合他们年龄关系的长辈般的关怀。“我知道，我看过很多书！一起长大的人如果既没有陷入爱河也没有反目成仇，基本上就都会走向挚友路线。”他自信满满地说道。

“我猜你是对的。我不怎么看小说。”

“呃，那你常看什么书？”

“料理食谱。”

“……”

“还有盔甲养护技巧手册。”

召唤长长地叹了口气，习惯性地拨了一下辫子，但没能拨下来，还挂在那里，骑士目光的质感瞬间就更沉重了。“真羡慕你们。”他发出坦然的感慨，“和他做朋友是什么感觉？”

从骑士的脸上可以看出他内心的基础层次上的伦理学斗争：说真话对召唤造成的伤害和说谎对自己内心的伤害两权相较取其轻，身为防护职业的骑士当然选择——直面自己的内心。

“……互相伤害。”他平稳地咬着字说。

召唤的身体晃了一下，像是平白无故中了只有他一个人能看见的寒风之歌。

“黑魔他不是传统意义上的那种朋友，”骑士用一种常见于年龄是他两倍的男性人群会有的动作风格拍了拍他的肩膀，“他在向你索取自己想要的东西的时候不会有任何顾忌，给予的时候也只会给你他认为是好的东西。”

“他认为？”

“嗯。他比较……”骑士指了指头，“你明白的吧？”

召唤歪了歪头。“呃……比较聪明？”

骑士的优点之一就是对于所处场合中的尴尬的感知力极度缺乏。他指着头的手指顺势曲起来抓了抓头发：“可能那也是一方面吧。我的意思是，比起一般人会考虑对方的想法，他比较坚持……自己那一套。”

他说到这里，终于没忍住顺手把召唤的辫子从半耷拉在肩部装饰上的状态解救了下来。召唤根本没注意到；假如他是台魔导机器，那么零部件齿轮高速运转的声音整间屋子都能听得一清二楚了。

“也就是说，他感受不到别人的想法？”

骑士已经隐约感到头痛的前奏。“不如说正相反，他对别人的状态感知十分敏锐，但应对方式就……比如说，如果你发觉你的朋友情绪不好，你会怎么做？”

“安慰他，鼓励他，陪他去做喜欢做的事情？”召唤摸着下巴，“如果我有朋友的话！”

这后半句简直是一桶冰水直接扣在了正觉得自己今天聊天能力超常发挥的骑士头上，他只想尽快结束这个充满折磨的问题。“……黑魔的话，他会来故意激怒你。冷嘲热讽或者不顾你的心情对你颐指气使——最后一般都会，呃，狼狱见。”

召唤的表情看起来马上就要拿出书本来做笔记，骑士赶紧在召唤真的那么做之前继续说了下去：“当然了，他没和我解释过为什么要那样做，但真的打过几次之后多少也感觉得到……”他看上去几乎有点不好意思地低下了头，“应该是，想用这种方法，让人能把堆积的情绪顺畅地发泄出来吧。”

也正是因为他低头了，不知是幸运还是不幸，刚好错过了召唤几乎是在发光的眼神。“这不是……超温柔的吗！”骑士只听见把他震在原地的这一声，等他抬起头，看到的就已经是召唤跑走的背影和甩在背后的辫子了，“谢谢你告诉我这些！我一定会努力让他愿意和我做朋友的！”

“等……我觉得不是你想的这样……”骑士伸出的手只能悬在空气里，他回想起直暴的火四砸在脸上是什么滋味，心里觉得无论是“温柔”还是“愿意做朋友”，都和实际上的真相差得有点远。

但他没有追上去。毕竟他是骑士，比起拆穿打碎别人的美梦，他可能更愿意挡在理想前面站成一堵无声矗立的墙——无论现实是风还是雨，当你不想面对的时候，总是能在他的身影下躲一躲的。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

黑魔没料到召唤这么快就又出现在他眼前，脸上还是种明晃到刺眼的感动神情，几乎让他以为自己是不是在哪个没睡醒的上午手一滑就成了田园郡那家孤儿院的全权赞助人，而他在脑内回放近期收支记录的时间刚好足够召唤急急地跑着过来停在他面前。

属性短板。他看着召唤终于接上了气，从双手撑着膝盖猛喘的姿势站直了身子，才好整以暇地抛出了一句：“是谁又说了多余的话？”

召唤盯着他八风不动的脸张口就要答，又突然想起什么似的一把捂住了自己的嘴。

这实在是非常的有决心。黑魔朝前走了一步，他比召唤高了勉强肉眼可见的一点点，这意味着离得足够近的时候，他能用无可挑剔到足以成为通行证的角度半垂下眼睛，再把遮挡住下颏的衣领拉下来一点，在瞎子以外的生物面前就没有任何被拒绝的可能。

“不说吗？”

召唤看起来似乎试图让视线躲开他的脸，但他们的距离让这个操作变得极为困难，不管怎么看，都只能看见召唤慌慌张张眼神闪躲而黑魔气定神闲——像是一对中间隔着不小心欠下的巨额高利贷的倒霉鬼和债主。

倒霉鬼激烈地摇头，把怪异的声音捂死在嘴里。

黑魔撇了撇嘴；说得好像这里还有骑士以外的人有本事讲他的闲话似的。“你不用担心，”他和所有虚情假意的人在撕破脸之前一样好声好气，“这里数我最心疼他。”

如果在这里的是龙骑，可能会对他的措辞表示赞赏；如果是战士，或许会暴跳起来大喊着“当然了谁会不心疼他用来赚钱的工具呢”之类的话。但站在黑魔面前的人是召唤，所以听完黑魔的发言，他忽地从先前几乎称得上是抖抖索索的状态振奋起来：“我就知道！”

“知道什么？”

“你果然是对朋友很温柔的人！”

黑魔一口断言：“你没有听骑士把话说完就跑了。”可能不久之后他在召唤那里的印象就会变成诸如“长得好看”“对朋友温柔”“拥有神奇的预知能力”之类的，黑魔想，反正没哪一个是他想要的；非要从无关紧要的旁人给他贴的标签里选一个的话，“超有钱”可能是他最喜欢的。

召唤据理力争：“可我确实这么觉得啊！”

“无稽之谈。你见过学者把衬衣下摆扯出来擦眼镜吗？”

“……没有？！她还会做那样的事吗？”

“你说的事就和那一样离谱。”

说这些话并不会分走黑魔多少心思，他仍然可以好端端地打量站在他跟前的召唤。召唤这个人从外表上看不太出年龄；他不像忍者那样外貌生得年幼，也不像骑士那样在肩背还没来得及长得挺拔起来的年纪就过分早地从眼神里流露出了稳重。召唤更像是一个人最原本能长成的样子，他从书本里了解世界，而从没有人，没有环境，没有生活要求他拗曲自己的形状来融入与配合，所以才能有那样明朗的眉目和没有半点阴霾的眼神——不是原石也不是璞玉，而是蚌壳张开的时候就能看见的毫不隐藏自己的珍珠。

是从第一眼看到就会想要拥有的宝物，藏在宝匣里束之高阁不行，甚至做成坠饰挂在耳侧也还不够，非得要缀在指环上转到手心那一侧，握拳就能藏起，摊手就能见到才勉强合得了心意。

召唤被他拿话扎了一顿，看着有点委屈，但他既不皱鼻子也不扁嘴，看着表情没什么变化，却好像头上有什么不存在的耳朵耷拉下来了的似的。

可以摸头吗，黑魔有一瞬间想。老实说他不太喜欢小动物，白魔常常拉着学者喊想要的可爱跟宠他也不怎么喜欢，唯独带着的好像就只有瞎扑棱翅膀的小眼球怪，还被战士嘲笑说是带帽子的女巫——当然，黑魔报复他的原因只是因为战士显然分不清魔女和女巫；外观上通常魔女都长了张漂亮的脸，而女巫总是面部长有奇怪赘生物的老年女性。

“我只是这世界上你不了解的诸多事物之一，”最终黑魔说，“除我之外还有许多，你不必在我这里就这样沮丧的。”

这听上去不像是什么安慰人的话，但好在召唤正如他所说，也并不太了解正常的“安慰人的话”应该是怎样的。这会儿他们的视线终于对上了，于是黑魔笑了笑——

“包括人际关系，你不了解的也不仅仅是友情而已吧。”他在对方陡然失焦的眼瞳里看着自己营业用微笑的倒影如此说道。


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

没人能从黑魔手底下救人，除了那个人自己。

“你说得对。”召唤说。

这会儿惊慌也好兴奋也好都没法在他脸上找见了，剩下一种强打精神似的笑模样，像落在头发上的树叶那样挂在他眼角。

“我不了解的太多了……我看过那么多书，但在真正地遇到谁之前，都不知道人和人的关系原来和书上写的一点都不一样。”召唤甩了甩头，好像这样就能把沮丧从脑子里甩出去，“你愿意教我吗？”

他问我愿不愿意教他，黑魔想。从来没有人问他愿不愿意，就像他也从不过问别人的意愿一样。

“我原以为你是张雪白的新纸，结果其实是用来垫纸的毛毡吗。”只隔着纸张感受过笔尖的力度，却从没见过真正的字迹是什么样子。黑魔伸出手拍了拍召唤的脸：“不要低着头，”他不带什么感情地说，“角会扎到我的。”

召唤看起来像只被魔界前照灯照了个猝不及防的羚羊，这是句不含褒贬也没有引导意味的陈述句。

“不是白纸的意思是……不能教我？”

“谁也没那么说吧。不是纸有什么关系，我像是会被人握在手里，写别人想写的文字的笔吗？”

有那么几秒里，召唤似乎真的在思考这个问题。“你是能自己凭空写花体字的魔法笔？”

黑魔拧起了眉头。“我不喜欢花体字，对我来说缺乏实用性而且无端增加笔墨的耐久损耗。”他好笑地盯着召唤的眼睛，那双招子一阵明一阵暗的，甚至连颜色都像是灯盏，看上去是金色，亮起来就发白，暗下去又好似没人打理的黄铜器。

这着实挺不错的，尤其是开关掐在他手里的时候。

“我开始觉得这行不通了。你看，我连开个玩笑都挑不出讨得到你喜欢的词。”召唤烦恼的样子和他喜悦的时候一样认真，好像他无论对什么都太过于全神贯注，以至于同时只能有一种想法一种情绪而无法包含更复杂的意味。

“讨我喜欢……是多此一举。”黑魔少见地停顿了一下。他回想方才关于纸和笔的那个比方；笔尖透纸的力度可能在垫纸的毛毡上留下压迹，但只要拿走纸，毛毡不久便会恢复本来的样子，甚至不像纸张那样留下折痕。“所以，我不是笔而是墨。墨水瓶翻倒以后，毛毡再怎么清洗也不会干净了——你确定要我来教？”

问出来的那一刻他想，原来征询别人意见是这样的感觉，原来等待答复是这样的感觉。他的墨水瓶悬而未决地用一条棱支着桌面，瓶口之下的毛毡在暖色的灯光下看得见丝丝缕缕的纹理。召唤没让他等太久，看上去同龄的人类青年抱过来的时候，他的脸就危险地搁在对方凉凉的耳垂和肩上突起的装饰物之间。

像风去拥抱一块不出声的火炭——燃尽了的表层灰白色结块剥落之后，夜里远远就能瞧见的滚烫的内里明晃晃地裸露出来。

“我太开心了！”召唤搂着他脖颈大声说，嗓门大得可怕，好像风直接灌进了他的脑子里。

风应该是不怕烫的吧。而我又有什么可教他呢，黑魔想；隔着黑色的不透明容器，没人看得见他的墨水瓶里是空的啊。

++++

黑魔找到骑士的时候，对方正半跪着清洁地板上的魔晶石碎渣。黑魔看着那红红的一大片忍着没说话，只是走近了些，站在骑士背后清了清嗓子。

“……今天好像运气不太好。”转过来的骑士看见是他，站起身子勾着头解释。他外出冒险时穿的铠靴在黑魔的指示下垫过高度，这会儿是平日的装扮，两人一般高，气势上就短了一截。

黑魔瞥了眼红得扎眼的一堆，根据体积大概地估算了一下价值。“雕金理符帮我搓一些，这些我就当没见过了。”

按照骑士的常识来说，这两件事都极其异常，差不多相当于忍者要绝食或者战士吵着要吃辣。“我以为你说过绝对不会碰生产……这件事的确是发生过的吧。”先前因为暗骑的以太同步的关系，使得他经历了一些认知混乱，以至于即使确信发生过的事有时也要小心求证。

黑魔不置可否。“我只要到25级的理符就可以。”

距离25级太过遥远以至于想不起有什么特殊配方的骑士陷入了新的困惑。“你通常都是直接让我来制作的。”他打开了制作笔记，在索引里寻找对应等级的记录，而黑魔唐突地按住了他的手。

“只管把理符要交的成品给我就是了，我不想给别人的戒指上还写着你的名字。”

黑魔转身之前暗示性地瞟了一眼地上的魔晶石废渣，他走得极快，等骑士回过神时已经见不到人影了。“明明每个人连底裤上都写着我的名字，这时候却在意什么戒指。”他重新翻开制作笔记继续先前被打断的查阅，然后在手指移动到对应条目的同时，如同没来得及躲开扇形石化技能似的僵住了。

“竟然……是这个吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

有一种管得住嘴和藏不了事的矛盾集合体，叫做骑士。

“他看起来心神不宁。”白魔说。

“他突然屏住呼吸和突然叹气的频率达到了历史最高水平的三点五倍。”学者说。

“而且他还以为没有人发现他在跟踪黑魔。”忍者说。

“综上所述，”龙骑说，“三岁，你有大危机了。”

这可能是及其少有的战士在被龙骑当面喊了三岁还没暴跳起来打人的时刻。他面露茫然地放下手里的秘银周刊，甚至没把龙骑趁机放在他头上的手甩掉：“……啊？”

龙骑没得到意料中的暴跳回应，一时间也觉得没什么意思了：“是说，你每周买这个到底是为了什么啊？不是黑你，但我一直觉得你不认字来的。”

战士抓起杂志，一把拍在了龙骑脸上：“我不爱看字和我认不认字有关系吗？！”他指了指翻开的那一页，“这个四格漫画从开始连载起我就一期不落地在买！不行吗！”

听到这里的白魔歪了歪头，高兴地握起双手：“啊呀，你喜欢的话真是太好了！”而学者骤然警觉，她陡然挡到白魔前面半个身位，拿一种”敢催稿就让你死个漂亮的”的眼神一股脑儿地往战士脸上砸，然而机敏如她很快就发现——战士完全没意识到刚才白魔的话是作者掉马甲宣言，反而终于反应过来似的开始纠结龙骑之前的问题。

“什么危机？骑士他跟踪黑魔？”

“对啊，那可是黑魔诶，他们一起长大，认识的时间比你长，互相了解的程度你也比不上……”

战士双手环胸听了半天，终于抵达了烦躁点：“这不是理所当然的事吗！”他一把将杂志从龙骑那里抽了回来，“不知道你想说什么，别吵我看书！”

失魂落魄的龙骑念叨着“我是也进错了世界线吗竟然被战士说别吵他看书”脚步虚浮地走开了。然而到门口的时候结结实实地撞上了正擦着额头的汗急匆匆往里走的骑士，好险两个人都摔在地上。

“嘶……看着可真疼。”忍者明显地瑟缩了一下，面对学者询问的视线，他指指点点地解释：“和龙哥撞上是真的很疼，龙哥他自己磕到地也很疼。”

学者嘀咕了一句“穿那么刺刺拉拉的盔甲是他自找的”，推着白魔离开这个因为笨蛋男性队员聚集而使她头痛的地方。

战士从沙发那边翻身起来，趴在沙发靠背上挥着手里的秘银周刊和骑士打了个招呼。“你不是去跟踪黑魔了？忘带钱包？”

这问题照脸砸过来比撞上龙骑还疼，骑士伸出去拉龙骑起来的手猛地抖了一下差点造成二次伤害。他疑问地环视房间想要知道是被谁剧透了行踪，但就在他抬头的那一瞬间起，所有人都顾左右而言他，只有把杂志卷成卷拿在手里的战士笔直的视线是再真实不过了的。

“我……”骑士顶着那个过于不含杂质的疑问眼神张开了嘴，“我带了钱包。”

如果说这时候忍者还稳稳地蹲在楼梯栏杆上，那么当战士对这个答案点了点头，又把自己砸回沙发里继续看杂志的时候，他确确实实是有失作为一个忍者的水准地摔下去了。

事实上，骑士回来是换衣服的。他的确是跟着黑魔去了雕金匠行会，但那个地方是他们从小长大的乌尔达哈，而且与从还没成年起就因为某些性格以及外貌以及学术因素蒙得只露一只眼的黑魔不同，作为一个曾经在银胄团实习，抛头露脸地巡过大街站过岗的骑士，但凡是在乌尔达哈城里行走，就免不了被认识的人喊住打招呼。于是在“跟踪”过程中第七次被喊住寒暄并且这第七位声音还特别大，险些就被黑魔发现的时候，骑士决定了：回去换身衣服。

但很快问题就来了：作为一个不是制服就是盔甲的人来说，他的兵装库里着实翻不出几件日常服装，而且他也不觉得去询问女孩子的话能够在短时间内从她们的常服时尚讲座里脱身——那么拥有的选择就十分有限了。

“容易隐蔽，不会被认出来的衣服？”忍者扒了扒头发，“不知道诶，我的话只要隐身就不会被发现了？”

而靠谱的年上选手龙骑从战士的柜子里扒出了没穿过的海盗战装，又从雇员那里拿出了染剂：“穿这个就好，再弄一个灰扑扑土气一点的蓝色……”他把衣服染好了色，不由分说地塞进了骑士的装备栏，最后反手摸出了一副金边墨镜，“……完美变装！”

……可能他得忍住别笑出声，才能算是真的完美吧。

忍者掏出手里剑给那条据白魔说是“雇员拿回来的但我只穿小裙子不过现在它或许可以派上用场了”的鹰猎人打底裤划了几个破洞：“有道理，我觉得就算是和你一起长大的黑魔，也想不到穿成这样子的人会是你吧？”

骑士沉默了很久，然后看了一眼沙发上不知什么时候已经用杂志盖着脸睡着了的战士。“……那我走了。不要喊醒他。”他飞快地这么说着，逃跑似的往大门那边去了。

“虽然墨镜有点挡脸……但他刚是不是脸红了？”在二楼观看了全程的白魔问。

“我没戴眼镜看不清，”学者思考了一会儿，“但推测起来，那应该就叫做‘羞愤’吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

“我说，你们都不感到好奇吗？”龙骑的手指在桌面上啪啪地敲，“那可是骑士诶，能把他惊动到不惜像那样变装也要去跟踪，黑魔到底是什么情况？”

“太八卦和话太多的人都缺乏男性魅力，你觉得你占了几项？”返回来寻找眼镜的学者如此说道，而正当她还要继续追加两句更有火药味评论时，大门砰地一声弹开了。

“你们说黑魔他怎么了？”

召唤总是用脚开门，这似乎也成了某种这间房子里司空见惯的景象。当然，你总能原谅他，因为他几乎每次从外面回来的时候怀里都抱满了书，无论是推是敲都腾不出手。事实上不仅是他，就连旁边飞着的迦楼罗身上也挂着个兜，看上去比那些倒霉的莫古力信使高级不到哪里去。

“我们……没说他怎么。”龙骑徒劳而又虚无地回答。

“背后谈论他人还有撒谎，”学者指出，“男性魅力的两大减分项。”

白魔抿着嘴拨了一下头发。“你知道，这只是因为你上次连着吃了两个易伤，她没有在针对你噢？”

“……在我看来已经足够像针对了。”他转回去面对召唤，而忍者帮着拿了几本书，“骑士好像有什么发现，所以偷偷地跟着黑魔去了乌尔达哈。我们只是……未参与者的好奇心。”

召唤点头，看起来完全了然，“人人都有自己秘密，”他用背书一样的语气说，“而且作为朋友，我们应该尊重朋友的秘密！”

“少看点书，”龙骑摇了摇头，“有时候朋友之间不该有秘密。”

召唤看上去想要掏出他的小册子来记笔记，但他手里抱满了书，只好先随便地往沙发上放——如果战士没有刚好在沙发上睡觉或者专注于新知识点的召唤能多留个神的话，事情的发展可能会稍微不那么混乱一点。

++++

黑魔回来的时候，大门前坐着一个正在编辫子的召唤。召唤手指很灵，发辫在他手里就像是拢住了银色的月光，然后妥帖地编在脑后。

我不会这个，黑魔想。他是比起发问更倾向于通过观察得出结论的类型，因此他在靠近之前稍微停了一会儿；门里“小屁孩儿欺负女孩子才揪辫子”的龙骑的声音和战士无意义的愤怒声音印证了他的猜想。

“前一年的新年时我向水晶许愿，说想要中仙人彩头奖，如果太难的话就换成龙骑和战士不要再打架拆家。”黑魔停在召唤面前的时候说。

“啊？然后？”

“然后我中了。”

“但你看起来好像……并不高兴？”

“因为在力所能及的事上得到了无所谓有无的帮助，而在必须有来自更高级的存在的力量形式的干预下才可能实现的事上却没有一丝一毫的回应，我并不感到愉快也是理所应当的吧。”

“你是在说，中金蝶奖头彩是……你能不需要运气就做到的？”

“我是在说想要战士和龙骑不再打架是连神都无能为力的事。”

召唤叹了口气。他重新弄好了辫子，双手放回膝盖上。这双手的左手像所有顺应自然的造物那样好看，右手中指却显而易见地歪扭，小指外侧也有难以忽视的茧皮。“但他们那样的，也是友情吧？”

黑魔没有在召唤往旁边挪了挪腾出的空处坐下来；穿着长袍坐在台阶上无论是过程还是结果都不会很体面。“即使是这样的友情，你也想要吗？”

“我现在还不能回答你，”召唤转过脸来看着他，眼睛是港湾的灯盏一样的金黄颜色，“对人和人之间的关系，我好像有一点重头来过的认识……可能还需要一点时间来想明白。”

黑魔发出不置可否的哼声，对于答案的内容并不上心。他对人和人的关系没有兴趣，也从未试图去了解，但现在有人偏偏想要向他请教这个，而他又偏偏不想让这个人去问除他之外的其他人。

像是个好看的日记本，他即使没有动人的心绪拿来下笔，也要捂好了不被其他人落上笔墨。

召唤还看着他。“你是不是有秘密？”

“如果你把你看不明白的都称作秘密。”

“不不不，我问的不对，让我重来，”召唤摇了摇头，“你是不是瞒着大家在做什么？”

“如果你把没有特地告知都称作瞒着，”黑魔并没有犹豫什么，“我有。我交理符把雕金练到了25级。”

这话从他嘴里说出来有种格外奇异的质地，就好像广场上精工雕琢的喷泉里涌出来的不是每道轨迹每颗水珠都严格计算过的清透液流，而是突突冒泡的碳酸饮料。

但召唤却不知为何露出了“你果然没有让我失望”的表情，他笑得太亮眼，就好像他看到的喷泉里喷的既不是水也不是碳酸饮料，而是珍珠和鲜花还有洁白的漂亮羽毛。

“你愿意告诉我真是太好了，现在我就是全艾欧泽亚最快乐的人了！”


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

如果你是霜花，你有没有拢住过一盏灯火？你停留在玻璃灯罩上，像被雪水沾湿了翅膀的蝴蝶，打破这层玻璃，你就无所凭依。

甚至哪怕那豆大的灯火为你烧得再旺一点，你也要落得在空气里销声匿迹。

++++

黑魔的头发像缎子一样垂落在他脸上。事实上召唤并不真的知道什么是缎子，他只在书上见过这个词——用来形容最柔滑，最昂贵的织物，有世界上最温顺的光泽和最浓郁的颜色。

但他吻过被雨水揉湿的花瓣，湿软的，一触即离的，连香味都被雨露沾去了似的清淡；而不像是被精心养在室内的植物，即使用水再怎么洗过，也冲洗不去叶片上覆盖的反出虚假亮光的薄蜡。

他嗅到一点稀薄的热砂气息，而后又飞快地离开了他的鼻尖。召唤睁大了眼睛，他所看见的黑魔是闭着眼的，拉下来的衣领堆叠出的夹缝里隐约藏着沙粒。去了乌尔达哈的人多半都是这样，他曾见过刚去银胄团本部办事回来的骑士站在院子里，扶着陆行鸟棚的栏杆倒锁甲靴里跑进去的沙；召唤敢发誓那时候他一定听见这个男人说出了绝不会有人想到能从这张嘴里出现的咒骂词语。

他在回忆细节的时候不由得想得有些远，等再回过神时黑魔已经睁开了眼睛。即便是离得这么近，这也是一张从上面读不出什么信息的脸，他只知道那些组成两颊和下颌的线条是优美的，唇线又是薄而锋利的，可垂下的眉眼比平日里似乎要柔和一些，泛着些微湿润的光亮。召唤放在膝头上的手指攥紧又松开；他还坐在台阶上，黑魔像这样半俯下身子盯着他，站得久了想必也不是什么舒服的姿势。

是在等什么吗？召唤想。他知道的事情很多，真正懂得的又很少，如果说有人能把站在面前的人当作一本摊开的书那样去读，那个人也绝不是他。

“算了。”在足够久的沉默和对视后黑魔最终直起身子，他的手紧攥着藏在袖子里，俯身时垂落下来的头发也重新归位成贴合肩膀的形状，但又好像和平时纹丝不乱的样子有那么一点点不同。

召唤坐在原地看着黑魔进屋去，他收回本能地伸出一半的手，没由来地感到一点失落。

++++

骑士敲门进去的时候，黑魔正把手里的东西放在桌上。

“是什么？”他问。

黑魔即使看着不算特别有精神，嘴上却丝毫不懈怠：“我更希望你先为之前在乌尔达哈穿着那么丢人的着装打扮来跟踪我的行为道歉。”

骑士仿佛被名为尴尬的棍子正正打在了鼻梁上。“……有那么明显？”他涨红了脸，明显地瑟缩了一下，但仍然坚持着没有落荒而逃。

“比你想象中的明显。你以为我们认识多久？”黑魔说话的时候眼睛瞥着一边，假装没看见骑士靠过来拿起了桌上的东西。

“做得挺不错。”

“喜欢可以拿去，成本四舍五入基本等于零。”

“你应该知道它的意义不在于……”

黑魔终于把视线笔直地转向了眼前这个和自己一起长大的人。“我拿着也没有用——这个理由合法吗？”

骑士好像这才终于明白发生了什么事似的。他在黑魔身边坐下来，两个人靠得很近，没穿盔甲的肩膀挨在一起。“你还记得吗，你十五岁生日的时候，我送给你的那个额冠？”

“在十五岁的时候从什么都不懂的发小那里收到一个大概只够得上我十一岁的时候的以太水平的额冠，怎么会不记得？”

骑士笑了起来，是真的笑出声的那一种，肩膀的抖动从挨着的地方传过来。“我不知道，只是觉得那个石头是紫色的，和你眼睛很像。”

“不要拿我的眼睛和尖晶石相提并论。”

“那个对你来说也没有用，”骑士说着指了指墙角柜半合着的抽屉，“但它不也还在那里吗？”

黑魔不需要顺着骑士指的方向看过去，也知道那个抽屉的缝隙里露出了有些年头的暗淡紫光。他转而盯着桌上那一对无暇戒指——就连这样普通地摆着的时候，也因为装饰边框的弧度而各自滚向一边，没有半点挨碰在一起。

而骑士却不知从哪里掏出一只盒子。他拿起那两枚戒指，正巧可以嵌进盒子内部的凹陷里。“我做了这个给你。本来以为赶不上，现在似乎正合适，是吗？”这只盒子有着银白色的闪耀外壳，打开之后的内里却是幽暗而触感柔软的紫色。他把盒子扣好，小心地放进黑魔手心里。“我想这样可能会更加……‘合情合理’。”


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

“我不小心看到啦。”

召唤循声回头的时候，忍者正从转角的楼梯扶手跳下来。小个子的人类落地的时候奇异地没有一点声音，能捕捉到的只有发梢从飞起到落下重新盖住耳尖的动静。

他们俩关系不错——平心而论，如果说召唤真要按照时间顺序数一数他在这里得到的与他想要的友情最为接近的关系，那么第一份应该是来自忍者的。忍者是个相当好相处的家伙，亲切得恰到好处，召唤时不时会收到他的邀请一起吃东西或者做日常，而作为回报，他偶尔会拿着杂志上的填字游戏来向召唤请教答案。

这会儿忍者得仰着头看向召唤。这感觉对召唤来说有点新鲜，因为比起像这样好好站在地上，忍者总是习惯蹲在什么东西上面，楼梯扶手，沙发背，甚至餐桌边的椅子都能被踩得像玩杂技似的单腿稳稳站着。

“他亲你了。黑魔。我看见啦。”仰着头的忍者比划了一个他不明白的手势。召唤眨了眨眼睛，然后点了头。“是，”他说，“是的。”

忍者挑起一边眉毛。“但你好像没什么反应？”

“没反应？”

“是啊。从我的角度是看不到你的脸，但你好像确实什么也没做，什么也没说吧？”

召唤不明所以地看着忍者。“那样，不算是反应的一种吗？”

这下就算是忍者也觉得有点懵了。“不，我指的是……你没有什么感想吗？不打算对他说点什么？”

召唤很认真的想了一会儿。他想事情的时候会抿嘴，嘴唇挤压成柔软的形状。“感想的话，有啊。像是夏天的清晨……还没有热起来，露水也还在的时候去闻你最喜欢的花。那朵花在你最喜欢的树林里，你每天都去看它，甚至记得它旁边最近的一棵树脚边长了几颗蘑菇。然后你拉住枝条的手突然滑开了——那是很自然的事情吧，毕竟都沾上露水了——然后啊……”他腼腆地笑了一下，“然后被花瓣吻到，不是再正常不过的事吗？”

他看起来在发光，忍者想。“那么花瓣的吻是什么感觉？”

“该怎么说呢……就像所有理所当然的事情那样吧？像吻过你的风，吻过你的溪水，还有吻过你的阳光……理所应当的事情，不就是像习惯了的身体的一部分那样，再正常不过的事情吗？”

忍者眯起眼睛，他站在梳着辫子的人类青年的影子里，却也逐渐被从对方背后来的阳光照亮了双眼。“对你来说可能没什么，”他抬起一只手来挡住突如其来的光亮，“但我觉得听起来真的很浪漫。”

召唤看上去并不理解他意中所指，但仍然本能地露出笑来。忍者叹了口气，扒乱了自己一头短发。“那你有没有想过，黑魔为什么亲你啊？”

“我……能想到一些解释？书上有写过，人类，”召唤说这个词的时候就好像并没有把自己也算进人类的范畴似的，“人类的亲吻有很多意思，可能表示友好，表示喜爱……”

忍者举起手来打断了他。“但那些都不是嘴对嘴的。你真的不要再回想一下其他书？”

他满意地看着再次陷入思索的召唤，举起手来拍了拍这位朋友的肩膀，这才轻巧地按照原本的计划——往厨房的方向去了。


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

事情逐渐变得奇怪起来——现在是每个人都能注意到的程度了。

原因很简单：当你同吃同住的伙伴突然换了着装风格，尤其是当他从来都只穿同一种风格的衣服的时候，这个改变毫无疑问，哪怕是对着装打扮最不感兴趣的战士也会注意到的。

“要是我说无意冒犯估计你也不会信，”龙骑按着鼻梁说，“但上回我把学者放着不用的发带绑在你斧头柄上，你用到换武器都没发现。”

然后他们打了起来，如果你让谁来总结一下的话；就像他们在远超必要的很多时候做的那样。甚至连骑士都懒得再去拉架，起先他还会试图用克扣晚饭的方式来当作惩罚，但后来干脆眼不见为净，打得动静太大他就收拾收拾往黑魔房里钻一一至少没人敢在黑魔房间门前放火的。

说到黑魔，没错，这回导致事情变得奇怪的责任绝对是归他没错了。

在最早先大家刚刚组队的时候，除了骑士之外没人知道黑魔的脸究竟长什么样子。他竖起的衣领遮住了下半张脸，帽子下面的眼罩又遮住了上半张，只剩下一只眼睛躲在帽檐的阴影下，堪称阴沉系长袍法师教科书，并且没人胆敢去偷窥他真正的脸。

而这位的神秘长相第一次暴露在大庭广众之下导致了仅有骑士——当然还有暗骑，但本质上他们是同一个人所以姑且按下不提一一免疫的群体眩晕并且差点吓得向来以长相自傲的龙骑自闭发作，就是召唤第一次找上门的时候了，而后露脸的频率只增不减，这绝对说明了什么问题；如果说骑士靠规律铁则行动，忍者靠敏锐本能行动，那么以所有人公认的理解，黑魔就是纯粹基于获利目的在行动的。

剩下的就只是一一这个目的到底是什么，而关于答案，至少有些人已经有了头绪。

首先，黑魔有时会换发型了。在这个有两个女孩子居住的房子里，头发最长的两个人却不是她们，倒也是个可以开着玩笑提一嘴的现象。长发的黑魔和长发的龙骑还偏巧有着相近的发色，这就直接导致对于某些场合脱落头发的归属纠纷。

“我不是在表态，就只是客观地说一句，他梳高马尾……相当不错。”

对于学者在镜片后睁大眼睛的发言，骑士稍微笑了笑。他看了看自己的双手：“我从前帮他绑过这个发型，在我们成年礼的时候。”

“我想他一定也帮你弄过头发？”白魔好奇地伸出手，指了指骑士的短发。

“是，”骑士看起来有点腼腆地移开了视线，“他帮我弄过背头。”

学者和白魔想了想那个画面，突然对骑士的发际线产生了些许好奇和更多的担忧。

黑魔梳高马尾很好看，事实上哪怕从不带任何滤镜的角度出发，有他那样的一张脸，无论什么发型，哪怕是弄成双马尾甚至是光头，可能都会很好看；只不过哪怕是想一想都要耗费大量勇气，不建议任何人进行相关尝试就是了。绑起来的发辫使他露出了侧脸，如果说头发垂下来的时候他的脸型显得相当纤细而含蓄，那么露出下颌角无疑是一个新的尝试。黑魔的脸型实际上生得锐利，颧骨和下颌的曲线都很分明，尖削得有几分中性的意思，但终归是属于男性的英俊范畴。

和下颌角一起随着头发的绑起而被露出的还有脖颈，包括他戴着的颈饰一一这不仅与发型相关，而要牵涉到另个领域一一他换了衣服。

“你知道吗，我一度认为黑魔的衣柜里只有各种款式的深色立领长袍。”龙骑踩空了一级台阶。

而你的常服都是深V领，骑士忍住这句话没有说，他开始觉得有点累了，并不是因为他本能地伸手架住了龙骑而龙骑比他高又刚好穿了全套盔甲，而是因为每个人都来找他聊他那位要命的发小的话题。

“实际上他的衣柜……”骑士犹豫着选择措辞，“你可以参考罗薇娜女士，当然，我是指男装。只是他不愿意引起任何人的注意。”他想了想，又补充说：“从前不愿意。”

这句话有一个潜台词。必然是有的，骑士是个说话方式相当含蓄的人，当他认为说话的对象能理解他的言外之意的时候。

“如果我没理解错你的意思，你是想说他有……”

“我想是的。”

“那个黑魔？”

“是的。”

“……会有金币以外的关注对象？！”

骑士没再说什么。他把架着的龙骑的胳膊放到楼梯扶手上，然后带着盔甲撞击的哐哐响声走掉了。

硬要说来，黑魔穿的也不是什么浮夸服饰，他只不过是把长袍换成了衬衣一一领口开两个扣，袖口却仔仔细细扣好的；还有长裤一一高高地掐着腰，裤腿很宽只露出一点鞋尖的。

这很能说明问题一一至少骑士和忍者这么认为，并且希望有些人也能早点开始这么认为。或许那个人不能比女孩子们更早地意识到问题一一当然了，那可是他们骄傲的女孩儿们一一但至少不应该比战士更晚地意识到问题。


	10. Chapter 10

（10）

事实上，战士从来没有辜负过任何人的期待——他即使留意到了现象，也完全没有意识到这个现象是某些问题的体现——除了骑士突然变得特别受欢迎，总是被人拉到角落去讲悄悄话，这个人还五次有三次是龙骑。

这他就真的很烦了。

“他老找你干嘛啊？”战士在某个晚饭前的空档溜进厨房堵正在给忍者准备额外甜点的骑士。

骑士正在把云海香蕉捣成泥，满手都是黏糊糊的。“谁？”他转过脸问。

战士啧了一声，抬起手比了一个把手指从发际线插进头发里然后边往后甩边撩头发的动作。他觉得他应该学得挺像，但骑士笑到一连打翻了三个碗，这第三个里面还装着搅拌好了的蛋液，飞出去的时候兜头罩脸地全便宜了战士的脸。

如果原初之魂有温度，那他立刻就能从脸上揭下一张全熟的蛋饼来。这个画面应该很有观赏性，但可惜无法成真——战士紧紧闭着眼睛咬着牙，喉咙里滚出一阵噪音；他听见骑士在水池洗手的声音，那水声一阵一阵地持续了好一会儿，然后有一条热乎乎的毛巾盖到了他脸上。

战士抓着那条毛巾在脸上胡乱地揉了几下，终于能从粘稠蛋液的阻碍下挣脱出来睁开了眼睛。他看见的第一个画面就是骑士憋笑憋得肩膀直抖，但还是拿手背挡着嘴朝他靠拢过来。

骑士从战士手里拿过了那条揉的乱七八糟的毛巾，在手里反过来叠了叠让干净的那一侧整整齐齐地包在外面，然后重新按在战士脸上。这块毛巾比先前凉了一些，但还是温热的，骑士拿在手里把他整张脸擦了一遍，从眉角到下巴哪里都没放过，最后却还是不怎么满意的样子。

“头发也得洗。”骑士如是说道，对此战士回之以一个“你到底是我对象还是我亲妈”的巨大白眼，但先前那种莫名其妙的不快倒是不再烦着他了。

***

召唤看起来若有所思。他绕着黑魔走了三圈半，上下左右都打量了个遍，这才恍然大悟地一拍手心。

“我明白了！”他指着黑魔的穿着，“是……サービス！”

房间另一头暗中观察的忍者转头及时，一口刚进嘴的伊修加德奶茶避开了壁画喷在墙上空白的地方。他是让召唤去找点别的书看，可那家伙到底看了什么？好在黑魔看上去并没有理解这个词——他脸上那个仿佛正在说着“蛮神语？”的疑问挑眉证实了这一点。

忍者趁机把召唤拽了过来。

“你天天抱着书看，怎么还是不会转脑子——你倒是说说，他要营业给谁看啊？”他在黑魔看不到的角度戳了戳召唤的胸口，然后努嘴示意对方去看身后大厅的方向。

事实上，召唤看到的大厅意外的空。他能隔着摆放的绿植看见白魔裙子的一角，她和学者坐在大厅另一头的小桌边看上去是在画画——或许是周刊上的四格漫画更新吧——尽管坐在她对面的学者似乎已经趴在桌上脸按在书本里睡着了。从召唤站的位置看不见料理台，但有器具碰撞的声音和水流反复开关的声音从那个方向传过来，所以骑士多半是在那儿。至于另外两位最经常生事的，战士好像刚刚被按着洗刷了一遍，顶着一头湿漉漉的毛把自己挂在沙发上，脑袋搁在沙发靠近壁炉那边的扶手上还伸出去一些像是想借火烤干又热得不行，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地骂着什么；而正在往那边接近的龙骑看上去想要对那个沙发做点什么，比如掀翻啊，或者掀翻啊……

“龙哥他到底……唉，我得去救救他，你再想想。”忍者拍了拍召唤的后背，轻手轻脚地走开了。但取而代之的是黑魔朝他这边走过来，眼睛却看着忍者那边的方向。

“总算是有人知道让我省点心了。”黑魔如此评论说。他瞟了召唤一眼——他们有两天没说上话，先前的事或许是单方面的原因之一，因为召唤显然不觉得那有什么尴尬；而且刚才他已经先开口了，虽然黑魔并没有听懂他在说的是什么。

召唤看了看黑魔，又看了看沙发那边。“原来是这样吗？我还以为忍者他是说要去救战士呢……”

黑魔不置可否地哼了一声。

“而且，我以为你很讨厌他们俩打起来？”

“我反对的是龙骑在欺负战士的时候总是牵连四周，弄出很大的动静和更大的破坏，要制止或者要维修都很麻烦。”他想了想又补充说，“换我来的话，绝对会更有效率。”

“原来你……讨厌战士的吗？”召唤看上去很震惊，“我一直觉得大家这样生活在一起，互相都是很要好的！”

“从你相亲相爱的友情梦里醒醒。在他出现之前，骑士是归我一个人所有的——我因此对他抱有负面感情，也是理所当然的吧。”

召唤歪过头来看他，这让黑魔从眼角投去了视线。

“怎么，要用你的理想来说教我？”

“才不是！我是在想，先前你说过会教给我的吧，关于人和人之间的各种事情？再说得更详细一点吧，这样的负面感情是叫做……嫉妒吗？”

“我？嫉妒……那个？”黑魔看上去几乎都有点动摇了，他指了指自己，又指了指炉火那边捂着脑袋跳了起来的战士——显然忍者在前往进行干涉的途中受到了其他因素的干涉，比如正在料理台那边做着什么的骑士手里正在置办的东西，以至于龙骑成功地在没有惊动躺得快睡过去的战士的情况下把他连人带沙发地缓慢地朝壁炉火推得足够靠近——

召唤抽了抽鼻子：“我好像闻到了什么烧糊掉的味道。”

“吵死了。”黑魔拉了召唤一把，“出去说。”

“等等，你都不阻止他们一下吗？这绝对又会打起来然后打坏家具的吧！”

黑魔松手了，却没有松开视线的束缚。“我说，出去教你。还有疑问吗？”他的声音听起来没有任何烦躁的意思，就好像他并不像自己所说地那么急着要离开这间屋子一样。

召唤回头看了最后一眼；现在他脸上最后一点犹豫的神色也消失了。“那我们快走吧！”

他反过来拉着黑魔往屋外去了。


End file.
